


Intertwined

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, Interviews, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Baekhyun met Kyungsoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant for Baekhyun birthday and Baek-DO Only fic fest.
> 
> Happy belated birthday to our byun byun ^.^
> 
> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/OTPQuestions/status/721789593373302788) and Xiubaek's [Heartstealer](http://zyxisagod.tumblr.com/post/133456877004/heart-stealer) by zyxisagod

“So, how did you two meet?”

 

The question seems so simple and recurring for someone who was mated since they were in their early twenties. 

 

It was a rule in the entertainment industry that omegas must be mated before they could join. It’s simply a precaution because alpha entertainers are usually mateless, and there is less of a hassle if the omega’s scent doesn’t distract the alphas. However, Baekhyun has always been an alpha so he could have remained mateless for a few more years. But he didn’t want to, he just  _ knew _ he’d regret it if he waited for another year to claim Kyungsoo.

 

His gut feeling was right, after seeing how quickly his mate rose into fame a few months after. He watched as his mate got offered from one acting position to the next, while he couldn’t get past the ‘pretty model’ stage. There is always a moment where he would resent his mate’s success, but it quickly dissipates once he sees his mate again. He’s just grateful that Kyungsoo would always come back to him, even when they’ve been apart for weeks.

 

And any relationship wouldn’t be as strong if it’s just one person depending on the other. Kyungsoo has always  _ needed _ his mate. Even though the younger remained stoic and professional on camera, he was insecure and worried during off camera. He never thought he’d rise to the A-list under a year, and he  _ certainly _ didn’t think he’d be away from his mate for weeks. It took a toll on his emotions and his desire to stay close to his alpha. The nights became lonely and painful, and there were days where he would wonder if Baekhyun would leave him. He wouldn’t blame his mate. After all, who would stay faithful to an omega who’s never there to please his alpha?

 

It was their bond that saved them, and the regular heat sessions that came every four months. They talked for hours and made compromises to be better for each other. Kyungsoo started to refuse any offers that would require him to be away from his alpha for more than two weeks. Meanwhile Baekhyun promised to always call him, making sure his omega is emotionally stable.

 

Even now, five years to the future, they’ve remained in love and the publicized pictures were never fake. In fact, it’s rare that they’d publicize their affections, especially when Kyungsoo preferred to keep their private lives private. If his manager didn’t beg and grovel about this important interview, he wouldn’t have agreed to it. He never saw the point of allowing the public to understand his personal life.

 

The first question of the interview is indeed easy,  _ How did you two meet? _

 

Kyungsoo doesn't mind answering it, especially when his staff became curious about Baekhyun. Except, he knows that his mate was never a fan of this question. The elder hates how childish he behaved years ago despite Kyungsoo's reassurances.

 

So Kyungsoo looks towards his right, staring up at Baekhyun’s face. He can see the telltale sign of anxiousness as Baekhyun's right eye twitches a little. He squeezes his alpha’s hand, wanting to give some comfort.

 

“How about we start with another question?” Kyungsoo requests to the interviewer while remaining calm.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Baekhyun interrupts. “I want the readers to regret for not knowing you since high school.”

 

Though Baekhyun’s tone remains playful, Kyungsoo knows how possessive his alpha can get. The interviewer laughs in response, unnoticing the fiery glint in Baekhyun’s eye.

 

“Were you both classmates then?”

 

“Not exactly,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

 

“I was a year higher in grades, and we didn’t even know each other’s names back then. I was a reckless alpha, pulling pranks on sweet omegas,” Baekhyun clarifies. “Kyungsoo was one of them.”

 

“I knew his name though,” the younger admits shyly.

 

“I was his high school crush, you see,” the elder gloats with a smug smile. “I probably made his day when I pranked him, telling him that he was mine.”

 

"Well I had to give him  _ some _ hope. After all, the way to an alpha's heart is through his ego," Kyungsoo sasses back.

 

He isn't surprised to see Baekhyun's telltale pout, along with the mischievous glint.

 

The interviewer simply chuckled before trying to regain control.

 

"So Baekhyun pranked you, and that's how he learned your name?"

 

"No, he didn't know it until months later," the younger explains.

 

The interviewer looks confused so Baekhyun decides to be 'helpful'.

 

"Perhaps it's better if we started from the beginning," the elder says cheerfully.

 

_ It all started when I was a young child. I was always a rebel, testing my parents' limits. In fact, when I was five -- _ Oww

 

Baekhyun rubs his injured knee as Kyungsoo glares at him. 

 

"Not  _ that _ far back."

 

Baekhyun relents,  _ only _ because he wants to sleep in the bed tonight.

 

_ When I started high school, I was friends with some competitive alphas. We liked to test each other limits, usually through extreme sports. As the years pass by, the sports became too predictable so we decided to subject ourselves to embarrassing requests. We competed on how brave we were on completing these dares. It started simple, from pink hair to making lewd comments to our teachers' questions. I was great at it, and it didn't harm anyone so I kept doing them. We kept competing until we finished high school. _

 

_ By the time I was in my last year, the dares became harder. One of them was to high five a cute omega and make a fake claim towards him. That was the first time I met Kyungsoo. _

 

"Oh, and that dare didn't bother you, Kyungsoo? The fact that he made a joke about something as serious as claiming? You've always been a supporter of omegas' rights since your debut," the interviewer interrupts.

 

"Of course it did. I was devastated to realize that my long time crush was like  _ any _ other hot headed alpha," the younger states in a serious tone. He doesn't notice Baekhyun's stiff reaction until after.

 

So he's surprised to see Baekhyun glaring down at his lap as if the revelation ruined his day. His alpha looked so dejected, almost crushed upon hearing the truth.

 

Though their hands remain intertwined, Baekhyun wants to pull away from the comforting scent that Kyungsoo emits. 

 

The younger frowns at the tug, but doesn't dwell on his alpha's insecurity. Instead, he decides to wrap his arms around his alpha. He ignores the anxiousness bubbling in his lower stomach and focuses on fixing his mistake.

 

"But Baekhyun proved me wrong," Kyungsoo quickly tells the interviewer. "I didn't want an alpha that was an embodiment of fairy tales. I wanted a  _ real _ person, and Baekhyun is  _ more _ than what I could have imagined."

 

Kyungsoo ignores the sappy look on the interviewer's face. He focuses instead on Baekhyun's expression. He's relieved to feel a chaste kiss on his forehead. He croons in relief and burrows his face into his alpha's neck.

 

"He's too good to me," Baekhyun confesses to the interviewer with a dopey smile.

 

_ Click _

 

It's the sound of a camera's shutter that causes Kyungsoo to pull back. He frowns at the thought of someone capturing his moment of weakness. If Baekhyun didn't have his arms around him, along with the warm sensation on his chest, Kyungsoo would have complained fervently. For now, he'll glare threateningly at the photographer. Maybe that jerk will delete the photo and he won't have to resort to some physical threats.

 

"Please continue your story." The interviewer gestures to Baekhyun, cutting Kyungsoo's thoughts.

 

_ Well, at that time, I also did that dare to many omegas. Most were shocked when they heard me call them 'Bae' after the high five. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was just scared, possibly terrified _ .

 

Baekhyun laughs at the end of his narration, ignoring the small pinch his omega gave to his arm.

 

"Well who  _ wouldn't _ be scared? He basically intertwined my fingers and said we were going to be mates as a joke," Kyungsoo huffs.

 

"Don't forget that you were secretly happy," Baekhyun teases.

 

Kyungsoo steps on his alpha's foot with force and doesn't feel guilty when Baekhyun yelps. The younger puts on an innocent look as soon as the photographer takes a photo.

 

He decides to finish his alpha's story so they can go home already.

 

_ Let's move on to my side of the story. Baekhyun was right, I was secretly happy. He was one of the most sought out alphas in that high school and it would been anyone's dream to have him. So when he gave me that high five and called me 'Bae', I thought I had a chance. _

 

_ Of course, that was a silly thing to hope for. I soon realized that it was just a prank and I was devastated for a while. _

 

Although Baekhyun have heard of this before, he's still wary that Kyungsoo haven't let go of the past. So he tugs his mate closer, yearning for a comforting embrace. Luckily, Kyungsoo relents and ends up sitting on his alpha's lap. 

 

_ Unlike most omegas, I don't brood in silence. I prefer to make idiotic alphas regret their actions. So I approached this in an unconventional method. _

 

_ It was easy with Baekhyun. He never expected an omega to have the courage to do what he asked, which was become his mate. So I pretended to be his mate, and I started to call him 'Bae' whenever I saw him. _

 

"So you ended up in a one-sided relationship with him?" The interviewer interrupted.

 

"No, I was pretending to be 'in love' with him while  _ he _ was wondering if I was crazy."

 

The interviewer laughs loudly at that.

 

_ It took a toll on his popularity, especially when young alphas are known to go from one omega to the next. I was causing rumors that Baekhyun had settled down for an unpopular omega. _

 

_ To my surprise, Baekhyun didn't mind the rumors or the sudden decline of his popularity.  _

 

Baekhyun grins at this moment.

 

"I couldn't stop thinking about him. Even when every rumor was false, I wanted our relationship to be true. I kept wondering who you were as a person, but the only thing I knew was his name and that I have an obsession with heart shaped lips," the alpha admits with a crooked smile.

 

Kyungsoo blushes from his alpha's confession and struggles to get off his alpha's lap. Except, Baekhyun refuses to let his omega shy away and the photographer takes a photo of this moment.

 

_ I'm gonna rip that camera off your dainty little neck _ \-- Kyungsoo begins to think as he squints his eyes towards the enemy.

 

Unfortunately, Baekhyun uses this moment to nuzzle his nose into his omega's neck and Kyungsoo just want to croon in a blissful state.

 

They ignore the barely contained squeal from the interviewer. It gives Kyungsoo time to pull himself together and finish the story.

 

_ I thought I was doing a great job of ruining his life, but he proved me wrong. He came to my house one night with a single rose and an awful, cheesy speech. I wanted to slam the door on his face and threaten to cut off his balls, but my parents made me let him in. I was forced to make him some tea. _

 

Kyungsoo almost pout as he remembers this part of the story while Baekhyun widely grins at his past victory.

 

"His parents fell in love with me at first sight, while I counted the days for Kyungsoo's love. He made me wait for a year," the elder admits. "It was worth it."

 

"Not long enough," the younger deadpans.

 

The interviewer takes note that Baekhyun's mood doesn't go down despite Kyungsoo's biting remarks.

 

"What made you determined to make it last with Baekhyun? What made you give him a second chance?"

 

"I actually made his life hell for a few weeks," Kyungsoo admits without shame. "But he's like this leech that would attach to your skin and leech off your attention span. So, it's not like I  _ didn't _ try."

 

"I like distracting him with my pretty face," the alpha confirms while fluttering his eyelashes. Kyungsoo is used to ignoring his mate's vain personality.

 

"But I've always been overly critical on my life, and anyone who have met me  _ knows _ how much I like order. I always thought living alone would be best, and Baekhyun makes me realize how  _ much _ I still want that. He's the most  _ messiest _ person I've ever met," the younger rants.

 

The elder doesn't look guilty. In fact, he's trying to fluff his omega's hair, thinking it can become puffier.

 

"Despite that, I couldn't see myself living without him. He's infuriating, his attention span is like a toddler, and most of all, an overactive idiot, but I'd still miss him if he was far. He found a way to burrow himself into my skin and I knew I found the right alpha."

 

The interviewer coos, noticing the red shade on Kyungsoo's cheeks. 

 

Unfortunately, Baekhyun seems to have missed the whole speech. He's still preoccupied on frizzling his mate's hair. It’s the sharp nudge of Kyungsoo's elbow that causes him to pay attention again.

 

A timer goes off in the distance and it signals the end of the first half of the interview. 

 

"Ah, time for a break. Let's eat some lunch before we continue to talk about your future projects," the interviewers informs them before standing up.

 

Kyungsoo immediately notices the scent of garlic and his stomach does a quick lurch. He covers his mouth and stumbles out of Baekhyun's lap. He strides off to the bathroom with his alpha close behind.

 

Baekhyun  _ may _ be an overactive idiot, but he's  _ too _ attentive to Kyungsoo's scents. So he  _ knows _ when his mate is unwell and he doesn't let Kyungsoo stray far when it happens.

 

Luckily, the younger doesn't need to enter the bathroom as he's able to breathe it off in the hallway. He doesn't notice Baekhyun's grabby hands or the fact that he's back into the elder's arms. He's only breathing in the musk scent from his mate's neck, pressing his nose against it.

 

Sometimes Kyungsoo is even more grateful that Baekhyun  _ always _ know what to do with him.

 

"Maybe we should continue another day?" The elder whispers.

 

The younger mumbles  _ No _ before smelling his alpha again. 

 

The nausea has been a bitch towards Kyungsoo lately, but he refuses to stop working because of it. Being pregnant doesn't mean he should lay in bed for 9 months. It just means he's going to have a baby soon, someone who will depend on him daily and sometimes that freaks him out.

 

"You're over thinking," the elder tells him.

 

"You're supposed to make it better," the younger whines. The sudden urge to stomp his foot is overwhelming, and Kyungsoo feels embarrassed for wanting to behave so childishly.

 

Luckily, his alpha complies. Baekhyun  _ may _ not be as smart as him, but he  _ does _ know how to kiss well. The gentle swipe of his tongue and the nibbling on his bottom lips distract the nausea out of Kyungsoo. 

 

_ Click _

 

Even that stupid photographer won't ruin this moment for him.

 

***

 

It's only been a few months since the interview. Other than his huge stomach, Kyungsoo finds pregnancy to be as fun as teaching Baekhyun about personal hygiene. 

 

He's tired of waddling around in his feet and he  _ hates _ how Baekhyun is conveniently busy these days. He knows it's not his alpha's fault for catching his first big break at the wrong time, but all he wants to do lately is snuggle with his alpha. It's frustrating when even the simplest wish can't be fulfilled.

 

The only thing that makes him feel better is his phone, full of Baekhyun's unnecessary pictures and text messages. And sometimes rocky road ice cream, but that's besides the point.

 

He's half tempted on calling his mate, but he can't guarantee that he won't cry half way through the call. He did that the  _ last _ time they spoke, and it took 15 minutes of Baekhyun's singing to make him feel better.

 

God, he hates how pregnancy made him weak.

 

Recently, he's been preoccupying himself with gossip news in the entertainment business as a way to pass time. He sometimes laugh at the idiotic speculations, and other times he'd wonder if there's any truth to it. 

 

Today wasn't any different. Though, the top story  _ did _ catch his eye. It's a speculation regarding a blossoming romance between two co-stars. Usually he'd roll his eyes and make a sarcastic comment, but he can't seem to do that when it's about his alpha.

 

The picture is as damning as the exaggerated evidences. Even though it was probably taken out of context, Kyungsoo can't help feel a burning jealousy rising from his stomach, and his hands itch to claw that omega's pretty face. It doesn't help that the omega has a petite body with all the right curves while  _ his _ body looks like a bloated beach ball.

 

So it's not completely crazy to assume that his alpha probably found  _ other _ omegas attractive. Plus the last time they were intimate, it was a rushed hand job and messy kisses. He couldn't even give more to his alpha, due to the constant aches in his back and joints. 

 

He sighs heavily before closing his laptop and rubs his stomach to soothe off a sudden kick. He pushes himself off the couch and swallows down the sudden urge to cry. 

 

He was never considered a weak omega when he grew up, so he's determined to hold back his tears. He doesn't  _ need _ Baekhyun. He can just raise his baby alone and get a full time nanny once he's back at work. And maybe accept that movie offer that's located in Australia so he can be  _ far _ away from this two-timing alpha.

 

He's too preoccupied on planning his alternative future that he doesn't notice his alpha's scent or the cheerful greeting from the door. He's mostly angry at himself, hating at the fact that he became a clingy omega, like any other. 

 

“Is he kicking too hard?”  Baekhyun whispers into his mate’s ear before wrapping his arms around his omega’s stomach. The reconnection feels  _ too _ good and Kyungsoo is tempted to moan. “He’s getting  _ so _ big. I’m missing so much.”

 

The younger closes his eyes and takes a moment to enjoy this. His weakness for an alpha’s acceptance has always been there, and he croons whenever Baekhyun allows him to stay close. He doesn’t notice the sudden swept off his feet, or the gentle way his alpha would carry him to the bedroom. He’s too preoccupied on soothing off the build up anxieties that had accumulated in his stomach. And the fear that seemed  _ so _ terrifying a few moments ago has become nothing but a small ant.

 

He’s happy, so damn happy that he might just forget about the rumors swirling around in gossip magazines. Except it’s in the back of his mind and Kyungsoo wants to ask before the curiosity makes him insanely jealous.

 

So he twists in Baekhyun’s embrace, causing the elder to gently adjust their position so they can face each other. He glances up to see Baekhyun’s twinkling eyes and places a hand on his alpha’s neck, tracing the bite mark. 

 

“How was your week? What did I miss?” The elder whispers at him.

 

Kyungsoo simply remains silent, still unsure if he should voice out his previous fear.

 

"My week was great. We're almost done with filming. Soon you'll get sick of seeing me." Baekhyun says softly as he grabs Kyungsoo's hand and brings it closer to his lips. He softly kisses the wrist, palm and the chubby little fingers. 

 

Kyungsoo blushes from the constant affection and tries to push his alpha away. 

 

"Bae, did you know our fingers are compatible?" The elder proves it by intertwining their fingers. "It's the  _ number one _ sign that we were meant to be mates."

 

The younger scoffs and rolls his eyes. He remembers the day Baekhyun said the exact same words to him last time. It was during that prank.

 

"It's true! I read it somewhere!"

 

"Cosmopolitan is not a reliable source, Baekhyun."

 

"Those who claimed that are liars! They're just jealous that I found the  _ cutest _ omega," he says as he reaches out to pinch those chubby cheeks but Kyungsoo swats them away. 

 

Unfortunately, Baekhyun grabs his hands and leans his face closer to kiss his omega's cheek.

 

"My pretty omega," he whispers before placing a wet kiss on his mate's lips.

 

"I'm not that pretty," Kyungsoo mumbles before hiding his face on his alpha's neck.

 

"The prettiest out of  _ all _ of them," he confirms.

 

Kyungsoo hums as he enjoys Baekhyun's words of worship. Even if some of it is exaggerated.

 

"You won't say that when I'm all wrinkly and old."

 

"I'll say it everyday! I'll even announce it to the world! ' _ No one's as pretty as my omega _ !'" 

 

The younger giggles before nuzzling his nose against his alpha's neck.

 

"Thank you," Kyungsoo whispers shyly. He croons at the fact that his alpha  _ may _ be the sweetest.

 

They remain silent the next few minutes with the occasional humming from Baekhyun's side. Kyungsoo can feel the warm hand gently caressing his swollen stomach and the occasional gentle pressure against his back. His alpha's massage feels heavenly for his aching back.

 

Then when the mood is sleepy and Kyungsoo feels closer to the depth of dreamland, Baekhyun grabs a stray pillow and wedges it between his omega's legs. Now the alpha can calm down, his mate is now relaxed.

 

A sleepy Kyungsoo means a vulnerable one. Baekhyun learned that the first time the younger fell asleep on his shoulder. So it's not surprising to him when his mate starts mumbling incoherently, sometimes spilling confessions that show his insecurities.

 

"Don't leave," the alpha can hear. "The baby -- we need you." 

 

He hushes his mate while slipping an arm inside Kyungsoo's shirt. The immediate skin contact soothes the omega's whinings. 

 

He burrows his face against his omega's neck, licking the faded bite mark. It's a last resort, one that he only uses when Kyungsoo is scared. It's been a while since he did it, and he didn't really have to use this tactic for today. Kyungsoo isn't showing signs of a breakdown.

  
But he knows it'll soothe his omega's insecurities much longer. He wants Kyungsoo happy, content and remain the carrier of his kids. It has always been rough, but he wants this  _ forever _ and he'll work hard to make it last.


End file.
